1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to an apparatus for generating a vibration with a sense of realism (realistic vibration effect, sensory vibration effect) and a method for adjusting a vibration output parameter for implementing a vibration with a sense of realism, and particularly, to a method for implementing a vibration with a sense of realism, in which a vibration output parameter is adjusted based on an environment or condition of a screen displayed.
2. Background of the Invention
Recently, the growth of an image display apparatus (i.e., display) for displaying images (e.g., two-dimensional (2D) image, three-dimensional (3D) image, etc.) has allowed a user of the image display apparatus to directly recognize (experience) a situation happened in a multimedia-associated application (especially, a game, a virtual reality experiencing program, and the like) when the user uses the corresponding application. The user has felt more a sense of realism or an realistic sense from the situation within the game or a virtual reality.
Although the growth of the image display method has improved the sense of realism of the multimedia-associated application with respect to a space, feelings which can be felt in the space may not be limited to the visual feeling, so the user may still feel like an observer other than a hero or heroin within the application.
To solve such problem, when a specific event is generated while the application is executed, the image display apparatus may output a vibration to the outside of the image display apparatus via a vibrator mounted within the apparatus.
FIG. 1 is an exemplary view showing an example of outputting a vibration involved in an execution of a multimedia-associated application in the related art image displaying apparatus.
FIG. 1 shows a firing emulation game as the multimedia-associated application and an explosion of a bomb thrown (for example, grenade) as an event generating during the game.
Referring to FIG. 1, the explosion of the bomb, which is the event generated while playing the firing emulation game, may be generated at various positions on a screen displayed. For example, a first vibration output v110 may be output to the outside of the image display apparatus in response to a first event, which is generated due to the bomb being thrown onto a first point (position) 220. Also, a second vibration output v120 may be output to the outside of the image display apparatus in response to a second event, which is generated due to the bomb being thrown onto a second point 230.
Here, a user of the firing emulation game may enjoy the sense of realism or the realistic sense by virtue of the effect of the first vibration output v110 or the second vibration output v120 in addition to the effect of an image displayed.
However, the above method generates a vibration output without concerning about the environments of the space formed by the screen displayed, so it may be different from a real situation. Especially, considering that the latest trend of 3D games is to realize a virtual reality more similar to the real environment, the related art method may fail to further increase the sense of realism or the realistic sense of the 3D games.